Gotas de lluvia
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Quisiera ser las gotas de lluvia que tocan tu rostro y rozan tus labios"


Sus manos tocan el frío mango del paraguas, ese, que fue entregado por Adrien al ser un día de lluvia, igual que esa tarde en que se enamoró de él.

—Te olvidaste el paraguas ¿Cierto? —ella asiente por reflejo, más que por estar escuchándolo ya que está perdida en el bosque de sus ojos— Puedes tomar el mío.

Sus ojos azules brillan de sorpresa mientras un carmín pinta sus mejillas, estar reviviendo ese _momento_ , le ocasiona que su corazón palpite con más fuerza, indicándole que debe confesarse, ya que siente que es la oportunidad perfecta. Pues claro, era como ese día que le entrego su corazón a cambio de su paraguas.

Sus ojos amables y esa sonrisa, derriten su cuerpo, sintiendo que sus rodillas le van a fallar y va caer al suelo, pero no lo hace y mucho menos cuando oye que se despide su amado, quedándose viendo su espalda.

Y ella no quiere que se vaya.

—A-Adrien —su voz lo llama. Sorprendiéndose a si misma al pronunciar su nombre. Él se detiene y la mira con curiosidad, por la vergüenza, se oculta debajo del paraguas.

Ya sin ver su rostro, pero a los segundos se arma de valor y levanta el paraguas y nota como Adrien, al bajar unos pocos escalones y salir del refugio que le da el techo de la entrada del colegio comienza a mojarse. Marinette repara en eso, notando como las gotas de lluvia empapan su cabello, deslizándose por su sien hasta sus mejillas, otras bajan por la nariz, cayendo en sus labios y otras bajan por la línea de su cuello, cayendo y perdiéndose en esa piel que está cubierta por su ropa.

Marinette sabe que tiene que decirlo. Sus dedos presionan más fuerte el mango, esos que están a la altura de su corazón que palpita salvajemente. Respira hondo y...

No puede, se queda en silencio. Su voz no sale a pesar de que su boca está abierta.

—¿Marinette?

Ella se sonroja con más fuerza. Por la vergüenza de no poder hablar y dejarlo que se moje. Su mente dice que tiene que acercarse y cubrirlo con el paraguas que le entregó. Sin embargo sus piernas no responden, ella misma no contesta.

Adrien comienza a subir nuevamente los escalones, otra vez esta cubierto por el techo, pero aun los rastros de la lluvia están impregnados en su piel y ropa -ya mojada- al menos, levemente, al ser un diluvio.

—¿Qué pasa?

Marinette aprieta sus labios, sus ojos siguiendo las gotas que siguen deslizándose por su piel (que no se atreve a tocar) recorriendo sus labios (que no se atreve a besar)

 _"Me gustas"_

Quiere decir, pero por más que lo intenta, esas palabras no salen. Se siente cobarde por no poder confesarse al chico que ama, ese, que hace dos minutos espera unas palabras de parte de ella.

Un bocinazo, la estremece. La limusina que se encarga de llevar a Adrien a sus cotidianas actividades le indica que lo está esperando. Ella tiene que dejarlo marchar, pero no quiere.

—Ya me tengo que ir.

Ella no lo deja, sus dedos pellizcan levemente su camisa.

—Adrien —llama, otra vez.

Y vuelve al silencio.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —le pregunta— Le puedo decir a...

La muchacha niega con la cabeza. No es eso y sabe que si acepta su ofrecimiento, mucho menos podrá decirlo. Sus ojos azules chocan con los verdes confusos de Adrien.

—G-gracias… por el p-paraguas —termina por decir, soltando su ropa, resignándose el poder decir las palabras que su pecho hace tiempo ha guardado.

 _"Soy una cobarde"_ Su mente se reprocha y ella se siente más deprimida porque es verdad.

—¿Eso me ibas a decir?

Ella asiente repetidas veces y sonríe para que lo crea. Adrien al escuchar otro bocinazo, no discute y despidiéndose nuevamente, se baja rápidamente los escalones. Llega a la limusina y al subirse, arranca y se aleja del lugar.

Observado por Marinette, quien al final, no pudo decir lo que realmente quería decir, estira su mano y siente la lluvia recorrer por sus dedos, esa misma, que acaricia la piel de Adrien, que toca su cabello y moja sus labios.

 _"Quisiera ser la lluvia"_

Expresa en su mente mientras aparta la mano y la coloca de nuevo sobre el mango del paraguas, comenzando a bajar los escalones mojados.

 _"Quisiera ser las gotas de lluvia que tocan tu rostro y rozan tus labios"_

Desea, observando como las gotas repiquetean en el suelo, esas que recorren la piel de su amado sin ningún rastro de vergüenza ni timidez y principalmente sin temer al rechazo.


End file.
